Crimson Rain
by healnarutoule
Summary: Marsala's way of torturing before killing scared her partners away. No problem. She prefers to work alone anyway. Work alone as an assassin, not detective. But her boss assigns her to Bourbon to capture the runaway scientist after he failed. And that requires detective work. She's not a good detective and her partner hates her so how is she going to complete her mission? BourbonxOC


**I do not own Detective Conan.**

**Plot: Her way of torturing people before killing them scared her partners away. No problem. She prefers to work alone anyway. Work alone as an assassin, not as a detective. Too bad her boss assigns her to Bourbon to hunt down the runaway scientist Sherry after he failed. But how are they going to get along when she despises researching and he despises torture? BourbonxOC**

The corners of her dark crimson lips pulled up into a wicked grin and, with barely any sound, the bullet shot out and screams reverbrated through the room, their agony spreading and contorting until it was gone. It was music to her ears. Blood was splattered on the dark walls. The hand holding the gun was raised in the air and she lowered it slowly, as if waiting for someone to jump out. Impossible, she had blasted the guts out of every single person in the room, and she laughed in estasy, remembering the large amounts of blood exploding from the bodies of the men. Just three shots and they were dead, on the ground, their face stuck in a pitiable expression of shock. Picking up the briefcase containing the money, she headed out, just as quickly as she came in.

"Thank you for your service." She gave the waiter a small, secretive smile and she was on her way, her back turned to his confused gaze. The veiled hat she wore covered her face perfectly, only showing her lips, and she resembled a woman going to a funeral. No, she was not there to mourn the death. She was there to deliver death and she always did her job well with a perfect record to boast. As she strolled down the streets leisurely, a black Porsche rolled up next to her and the windows were opened. Smoke came out and disappeared in the bitter air.

"Do you have the case?" The woman handed it over through the gap to the snow blonde man and continued on her way.

* * *

"Murder in the Frignori Restaurant! Three men were shot with what the police believe is a foreign pistol. Two of their indentities are still currently unknown but one of them is Masuko Teishi, the president of the Kishi company which deals with insurance. The reason for their murder is still unknown. Currently, they are investi-"

The TV was switched off abruptly and Edogawa Conan looked at Haibara Ai, waiting for her to explain. "That man once dealed with Gin a while ago but since he didn't really do anything important, they let him go."

"So this has something to do with them?" His tone was urgent and his eyes were narrowed.

"Yes. I am guessing this is Vermouth's doing since they claim that they saw a woman." The girl got up. She gave the young detective an arrogant smile. "They were probably just collecting money. I would leave it alone since it has nothing to do with me. You should too."

The boy glared at her, hearing the insult in her words, but went back to the case. Despite Ai's words, he still had a small suspicion that the woman was not Vermouth. The actress would disguise herself completely, usually as someone of the opposite gender if she was going to have a witness. This woman was more of a risk taker and more sadistic, he had to add. According to Takagi, one of the men had a hole in his eye and a heel print on his face, meaning that woman had stepped on him on her way out. The thought of that made him grind his teeth together as he imagined what her personality would be: a sick, cruel bitch who enjoyed torture. Knowing that there was this kind of person in the Organization made him more determined to hunt them down and expose them.

* * *

"You did a wonderful job back there." The blonde chuckled lightly and played with her glass of whisky. The club's neon lights hurt her eyes and the sweat made her nauseous. The taller woman next to her smirked and examined her fingers.

"Thank you very much. I always enjoy seeing other people's blood." Her emerald eyes were glazed over with bloodlust and she licked her dark lips in hunger. Her want - no, need - for blood could never be quenched. She was greedy, like everybody else, and she always wanted more and more. The more she killed, the happier she felt. Maybe that was what caused her mother to abandon her.

"Oh, lookie! Foreigners! Let's go greet them!" A Japanese woman, obviously drunk, headed towards the two women, dragging her struggling, sober friend along. Her mini-dress barely covered her underwear and half of her lacy bra was exposed, and a few men had their eyes on her ass. The woman slammed her hand down on the counter and grinned widely. Her lipstick had gotten on her teeth. "Welcome to Japannn! Nicee to meet you?!" she drawled in English. The blonde smiled.

"Nice to meet you too," she said.

"Don't be so friendly, Ms. Vineyard," the woman said to her companion and she gave the Japanese woman a stink-eye. Well, she looked like a good shooting target.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" The Japanese woman sneered. She cracked her knuckles and snorted. "C'mon Sumi, let's teach her a les-'

She was cut off as blood poured out of the hole in her head. Drip. Drip. It fell on the carpet like beautiful raindrops and a twisted laugh was heard. Her friend, Sumi, looked up and found that the foreigners were gone. The glasses disappeared, the table was spotless, and the seats were turned to face the counter. Her jaw dropped in disbelief and her knees gave out, leaving her lying on the floor. Moments later, she was taken to the police as a suspect for the mysterious death of Nara Aiko and a gun was found in her pocket with her fingerprints on it.

"Hahahahaha, that slut's face was priceless!" The woman laughed darkly. Her companion was less than pleased. In fact, she was pissed off and was ready to murder her.

"You know that I'm a famous actress. Revealing my name will bring a lot of unwanted attention towards me." Vermouth already had her hand on her gun, ready to shoot the emerald eyed bitch. If that woman wasn't the boss' other favorite, she would have destroyed her a long time ago. She couldn't stand these people who did what they wanted without caring about what happened to others.

"That's your fault then." She winked at her rival and crossed the streets, stealing some poor fool's wallet at the same time. Her long, auburn hair flew in the wind and Vermouth stared at her in contempt.

"Marsala, you snake..."


End file.
